


Waking the Living

by Rana Eros (ranalore)



Category: Weiss Kreuz
Genre: Community: wk_100, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-15
Updated: 2005-05-15
Packaged: 2017-10-11 10:55:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/111654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranalore/pseuds/Rana%20Eros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sakura mourns.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waking the Living

**Author's Note:**

> In some cultures, a woman cuts her hair as a sign of mourning. In at least one culture that I know of, a woman cuts her hair so that the ghost of her fiance/husband cannot recognize and haunt her.

He told her his name when she looked most like his sister. More than anything, she knew that was proof he didn't love her. He didn't even see her.

When she looked in the mirror, she didn't see herself. But she saw him smile, and told herself it was okay if she didn't recognize her own face. She knew it was a lie; she told herself that was okay, too.

She was, after all, in love.

Then Manx confirmed his death and the real Aya began to cry and she realized her love was another lie.

She cut her hair.


End file.
